mako_mermaids_an_h2o_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Merpeople
Merpeople are magical creatures of the seas, and the basis for the hit television show H2O: Just Add water and Mako Mermaids. Moon Pool Moon Pool is a pool of water connected to the ocean that turns regular people into merpeople when the full moon passes over the cone of the dormant volcano. It is located on Mako Island off of The Gold Coast in Australia. The second Moon Pool is in a Sea Cave in Ireland. The Moon Pools are known to have turned Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, Isabella Hartley, Louise Chatham, Gracie Watsford, Julia Dove, Eva,Charlotte Watsford and Evie Mclaren into mermaids and Zac into merman. On special occasion, the Moon Pool will react to the Full Moon magically and unleash special effects, such as taking away a merpeople's power temporarily or forever, or enhancing a merpeople's power. Physiology While all merpeople are different, they all share the same basic traits. When mermaids come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow long copper colored tails and a matching top. Their tails are covered in scales and end in a classic dolphin-shaped fluke. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. When mermen come into contact with water for ten seconds, they grow long light blue colored tails. They also have a short dorsal fin running along the backs of their tails from their waists to a little more than halfway down the tail. They also lose their clothes they were wearing in human form which reappear when they become human again. There is a possibility that they could absorb their clothing into themselves as a side effect of their metamorphosis into merpeople. Their hair keeps it's natural color and length, but any hair-ties, headbands, hair-clips or hairspray disappears, along with their clothes. When they dry, their hair will return to whatever hairdo it was in. When they transform they hair starts out untangled. Powers Hydrokinesis is the power currently possessed by Cleo Sertori. It allows her to move water without touching it as well as expand it and mold it into different shapes. With this power merpeople can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground (Cleo did this to Lewis in "A Twist In The Tail"). A strong demonstration of this power was shown by Charlotte Watsford when she created a three headed serpent out of water and used it to attack the girls in "The Finale." Hydro-Cryokinesis is the power currently possessed by Emma Gilbert. It gives her the ability to cool water, which allows her to freeze water as well as things with moisture in or near them (as shown in "Pool Party" when Emma freezes the door to Miriam's house shut). There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen the mermaid with this power has no control of the waters movement. This power can be used to create ice, cool down hot objects or even lower bodily temperature. It can be combined with hydrokinesis, to create a ice ball as seen in "A Twist in the Tail." Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power currently possessed by Rikki Chadwick. It allows her to heat and boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects or raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power of the three because, as shown in "Bad Moon Rising", control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fires. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be heated, the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly. Gelidkinesis is the power currently possessed by Isabella Hartley. It allows her to change the viscosity or thickness of water (and possibly all liquids). Bella is the only known person to have had ever possessed this power. Gelidkinesis has been shown to be able to turn water into a jelly-like substance. After a short time however this power has been shown to wear off as the water reverts back to it's liquid state. The power was shown in one of the episodes where she made a love heart in the sand for will and he thought it was a jellyfish. There is a disadvantage to this power: it makes water or drinks undrinkable. Substanciakinesis is the power currently possessed by Isabella Hartley. It is the power to turn water (and possibly all liquids) into a solid state, without freezing it. It can be seen as an enhancement of Gelidkinesis in that it solidifies water instead of merely jellying it. Plus, as opposed to Bella's first power, it does not seem to wear off with time as Bella turned water into a mermaid as a birthday present for Rikki, indicating she expected the change of state to last. She also made water into stepping stones to cross a river. Mecokinesis is the power currently possessed by Isabella Hartley. It is the ability of combined substanciakinesis and gelidkinesis will equal the ability to explode water or jelly, and also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime. This has been used to manipulate and mold mud or slime. Aerokinesis The power to create and control wind and air currents. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis, and is currently owned by Cleo Sertori. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Gracie Watsford. Cryokinesis The power to create ice as well as creating and controlling blizzards and snowfalls. This is an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis and is currently owned by Emma Gilbert. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Louise Chatham. Pyrokinesis/Electrokinesis The power to control fire and lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Julia Dove. Combined Atmokinesis This is a combined power that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each power) combine their powers of wind, snow and lighting they have complete control of the weather. This is first seen in "Control." They have shown the capability to create and master large electrical storms. This might also have belonged to Louise Chatham, Gracie Watsford and Julia Dove. There is a chance as well that Charlotte Watsford also possessed this power individually, given she temporarily possessed all three powers. In this case it would be called simply Atmokinesis. Telekinesis/Hydrokinesis are the only known powers currently possessed by a merman named Zac. It allows him to move water without touching it as well as expand it and mold it into different shapes and levitate objects at will. With this power a merman can lift people and objects, create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground. It is unknown what other powers mermen can possess. Natural Merpeople Abilities All merpeople have several common abilities. They all have a transforming power, in which they have absolutely no influence, 10 seconds after they come in contact with water. If all water is removed (dried) from the merpeople body before the 10 seconds are up then the merpeople will remain in human form. But if not dried, then the merpeople will grow tails. Every merpeople has a power over water. Merpeople can stay submerged for long periods of time but they still need to breath air. Merpeople can hold their breath for at least 12 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice merpeople can stay under for much longer. In water, merpeople also have the additional ability of speed-swimming. When merpeople speed-swims their body is enveloped in bubbles that they use as a jet stream to swim quickly with. This can be a great advantage when trying to run away from enemies such as another mermaid/merman or boats and other water crafts. The merpeople tails are also very strong, this is shown when Emma saves Zane by smashing in the steal door on Miss Chatham's boat. It is possible that the place where the merpeople transformation happened affects the powers over water, e.g. the Moon Pool at Mako Island gave the people the power to control, freeze and boil water, but the pool in the sea caves in Ireland where Bella changed gave her the power to turn water into a jelly-like substance and turn water hard. Merpeople Magic Merpeople posses several magical abilities that Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Bella find out about along the way. *With the help of Lewis McCartney the girls found a book, "Mermaid Mythology" that held a recipe for a Mermaid's Potion that could give mermaids the power to grant wishes. The potion was made using specific types of sea algae along with an equal amount of each mermaids powers. The potion had to be smeared on one of the girls faces while they were in mermaid form for the wish to come true. *Ambergris is an old substance that at one point in time was used to make beauty products such as ladies perfume. It comes from the intestines of a whale and it can be used to attract mermaids. In "Irresistible", Zane finds some old ambergris which Nate later tries on. The smell from the ambergris makes him stink but it also makes him literally irresistible to Emma, Cleo and Rikki. *Sirens are mythological women with voices beautiful enough to entrance men. In "The Siren Effect" when Cleo saw the moons reflection she went into her bathroom and touched water in the sink. While she had absolutely no musical talent previously, she then had the voice of a siren. She sang a melodious songs that literally entranced all the boys in town. This fantastic talent however disappeared when the full moon did. *Mermaids seem to have an allergic reaction to a certain substance of aftershave, which cause their powers to blow uncontrollably when they sneeze. *Mermaids have a strange reaction to a type of coral. If they get cut by it, toxin enters their body causing them to go on a feeding frenzy for sea food. Then they start to turn pale, and their scales turn white. In "Fish Fever" Emma gets cut by the coral and starts acting strange. Known Merpeople *Emma Gilbert *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick *Bella Hartley *Louise Chatham - Temporarily *Gracie Watsford - Temporarily *Julia Dove - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily *Eva - from the 1740's *Zac *Sirena *Nixie *Lyla *Rita Santos *Aquata *Ondina *Mimmi *Erik *Evie - Temporarily *Weilan *Veridia *Narissa Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Mermaids Category:Known things Category:Past Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Merman Category:H2O Just Add Water